


Will U Be Mine(craft)?

by metus_noctis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant (Sherlock), Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minecraft, Not Serious, Please Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metus_noctis/pseuds/metus_noctis
Summary: I am so sorry





	Will U Be Mine(craft)?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meltaeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltaeing/gifts).

> I am so sorry

_T}_<Sherlock>: Dinner?_}shift>shift>shift_

_T}_<John>: Starving!_}shift>shift_

Even though John was planning to go straight home and finish his redstone-powered elevator, he found he could never _T}<John>: no_ to Sherlock. The two friends started walking in silence, the only sound the thuds of their square feet across the cobblestone. John turned his square head towards Sherlock, his beautiful square face glistening in the light of the scattered torches on the ground.

_T}_<John>: I like your skin.

_T}_<Sherlock>: While I do appreciate the compliment, I can't really say the same about yours.

John double shifted at Sherlock's witty text. The sun had just set and as far as the frames of the sky went, the previous purple and orange pixels had now turned indigo and black. John knew it was dangerous out this time of the day, but he had remembered to store his _Unbreaking/Sharpness II_ diamond sword in his inventory before he left his house. If any enemies were to disturb them, he'd slay them all to protect Sherlock. He would never forgive himself had his precious square friend lost 1 HP because of him.

_T}_<John>: So, where are we going?

_T}_<Sherlock>: Uhhhhh_}/give 50 oak wood planks>/give 2 oak wood stairs>/give 1 oak wood fence>/give 1 pressure plate>/give 10 red wool_

_T}_<Sherlock>: Angelo... 's. Angelo's. It's a new place at _X:136 Y:22 Z:-200_. Give me a moment, I need to go afk. Be right back.

_T}_<John>: Okay, see you :)

<Sherlock>: _/tp to X:136 Y:22 Z:-200>/spawn villager_

\--

<Sherlock>: _/tp to <John>_

_T}_<John>: There you are! I was getting worried!

_T}_<Sherlock>: Should we get going then?

_T}_<John>: Tp us, operator :)

<Sherlock>: _/tp <Sherlock> <John> to X:136 Y:22 Z:-200_

_T}_<Sherlock>: So this is Angelo's

John maneuvered his block-head to look at the square beige building in the middle of the woods. At the very top stood '_Angelo's_' built in red wool.

_T}_<John>: Wow, it's so romantic! Let's go in!!

Sherlock and John disabled sticky keys and held shift on the only two stairs in the middle of the building. In front of them was a single torch on a wooden fence. Just then a villager approached them and they paid him 2 emeralds each for 2 steaks and a cake.

_T}_<Sherlock>: Enjoying your food?

_T}_<John>: It's great, Sherlock! But you know what's greater?

<Sherlock>: _/spawn wolf_

_T}_<Sherlock>: This dog?

_T}_<John>: Omg Sherlock u crackhead!!!

<Sherlock>: _/give 5 bones_

_T}_<Sherlock>: Can we pls adopt it

_T}_<Sherlock>: We'll name it Redbeard

_T}_<John>: Only if u agree to something else first

_T}_<Sherlock>: Ur about to ask me out rnt u

_T}_<John>: Sherlock, u brilliant thing!!!!! I bet u could deduce all of Iliad's mischiefs if u ever read it!!!! Ugh ur brain!!! U need to know that u r the most beautiful square man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I shall protect u from the zombies and endermen forever. Will u be Mine(craft)?

_T}_<Sherlock>: Omg Jawn yes_}shift>shift>shift_

_T}_<John>: Omg Sherlock_}shift>shift_

_T}_<Sherlock>: Let's get out of here

They left-clicked on the door and ventured out into the night. Zombies' growls could be heard from all around them, but they were not close enough to be a threat so they continued walking when--

_T}_<John>: Omg Sherlock, fantoms!!! Have you not been sleeping again?!

_T}_<Sherlock>: Omg Jawn protect me!!!

John whacked out his enchanted diamond sword and right-clicked on the nightmare hawks one by one. When he turned around to check up on Sherlock, he saw a charged creeper casually stroding towards his square lover.

_T}_<John>: Omg Sherlock look out!!!

John sprinted through Sherlock, ready to right-click on the creeper, when a fantom came crushing down to him and pushed him towards the green creature. It all happened so fast after that, Sherlock _T}<Sherlock>: Jawn no!!_ and his vision turning red.

_<John> was blown by creeper._

He enabled spectator mode just in time to see Sherlock vacuuming his entire inventory and EXP and killing the fantoms in his name.

_T}_<Sherlock>: Vengeance!!!

_T}<spectator mode>}<John>: Omg Sherlock... The contractions of ur HP... Save the game quickly!! Don't meet my fate!!!_

_T}_<Sherlock>: No, Jawn.... I can't do this without u.....

<Sherlock>: _/kill <Sherlock>_

_T}<spectator mode>}<John>: Sherlock no!!!!!!_

_<Sherlock> took his own life._

_T}<spectator mode>}<Sherlock>: Being a bat is nicer anyway _

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify I did just write this... on my own...... while not being under the influence of alcohol..... or drugs........ im so sorry
> 
> Truth is, this was created based on a prompt made out of two cards drawn randomly from my friend's Cards Against Humanity. We thought we'd have some sort of contest thingy as a groupchat where we all had to write a story based on the same prompt and I just,,,,, wrote that. I am so sorry
> 
> (fyi the prompt was: “A romantic, candlelit dinner would be incomplete without ____” “Sweet, sweet vengeance”)
> 
> p.s I was forced to post this thanks mel


End file.
